Starco Oneshots
by I'mChokingOnAnOlive
Summary: Short Starco Stories. Please suggest ideas.


Star Butterfly sat on the couch in the Diaz's living room. She'd been waiting for Marco to come back from karate for about an hour now and was ready to die of boredom. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a very angry, very sweaty Marco. His fists were clenched and his face was beet red. "Marco!" Star wrapped her arms around him but he pushed her away, "Are you okay?"

Marco who had been looking at the ground looked up to glare at her, "I can't believe you." He said icily

. "What?"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD MAKE ME FEEL!" Marco screeched tears forming in his eyes.

"Marco! I don't even know what you're talking about!?" Star cried out destressed at her best friends sudden anger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Marco replied stony faced and then his eye twitched and he stomped off to his room.

Star blinked twice then fell back onto the couch, "What just happened?" she asked aloud.

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz ran into the living room to find a slightly traumatized Star collapsed on the couch. The couple exchanged a worried look and then sat down on each side of Star. "What happened sweetie?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

"Well," Star took a deep breath, "Marco came back from karate and started yelling about me not caring about his feelings and stomped off to his room," she sighed, "I don't even know what I did!" Star's eyes began to water.

"Don't cry Star!" Mr. Diaz patted her shoulder comfortingly, "I'm sure Marco will get over it soon." Star smiled hopefully.

*The Next Morning*

Star had barely slept last night and it showed in the bags under her eyes. She was feeling guilty, worried, and stressed about what had happened with Marco. This had caused her to have a fitful sleep. She barely made it to the bus only to find Marco was sitting next to Jackie instead of their usual spot. Star held back tears and slumped into an empty seat.

Later that day Star confronted Jackie in the hallway. "Hey Jackie!" she waved with forced enthusiasm, "So, uh, is there any chance you know why Marco's ignoring me?"

Jackie looked at her in unbelief, "Do you seriously not know?"

"No," Star sighed exasperated, "I really don't. Please tell me Jackie I can't stand my best friend not talking to me!"

Jackie's gaze softened as she heard the desperateness in Star's voice, "So you know how you and Oskar started dating? Well-"

"Wait a second," Star interrupted, "Oskar and I aren't dating!"

Jackie blinked, "Wait you're not?" Star shook her head and Jackie smiled, "Then what are waiting for? Go tell Marco!"

Star smiled widely then began to run down the hallway. But as she was running a though occurred to her. She turned to face Jackie, "Why would me dating Oskar upset Marco?"

Jackie chuckled, "Cause he has a huge crush on you, duh."

"What?!" Star choked on her words as she felt the heat rise to her face. "No he doesn't he likes you, Jackie!" Star stuttered then covered her mouth realizing she'd revealed on of Marco's secrets.

Jackie laughed at Star's naïve response, "Feelings change Star, now go talk to Marco." Jackie winked then skated away.

As hard as Star tried she couldn't find Marco for the rest of the school day. He wasn't even in the classes they had together. Jana said that she'd spotted him the nurse's office with his head in hands. Finally the bell rang to release the students to the buses. Star managed to sit next to Marco but he avoided her gaze.

"Marco please we need to talk," Star pleaded.

Marco looked at her and his glare melted into tears, "I've been a jerk haven't I?"

"Marco…" Star attempted to hug him but he shrugged her off.

"No, Star I don't deserve your sympathy. I've been a horrible friend." Marco sighed.

Star bit her lip, "Marco who told you I was dating Oskar?"

"Jeremy."

Star gawked, "And you believed him?"

Marco's eyes flared with hope, "Are you not?"

"Nope!" This time Marco graciously accepted Star's hug.

"Come on Star this is our stop," Marco smiled as they exited the bus.

When they were inside the house Star took a deep breath and asked the question that had been on her mind for hours, "Hey Marco why does the idea of me dating Oskar upset you so much?'

Marco, who had been making nachos, turned to face her. He was biting his lip and his eyes were glued to the floor. Aw he's so cute! Star thought Wait! Where did that come from? Star snapped out of her stupor to find Marco scrambling up the stairs. She almost followed him but then spotted a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Because I have a giant crush on you. Hope this won't ruin our friendship.-Marco." Star read aloud. She blinked, thought for a moment, then scribbled something on the note and went upstairs.

Later that night Marco snuck down the steps to find new writing on the note he'd written. The writing was in Star's sloppy handwriting and had doodles of spiders and bunnies all over the edges.

"I'm sorry Marco but I don't feel the same way you do," Marco read feeling his heart sink down to his stomach and prayed that this wouldn't ruin their friendship, "You're great but I feel different… CAUSE I LOVE YOU WAY MORE!" Marco laughed hysterically relief flooding his whole body.

At the sound of Marco's laughter Star slid down the stairway railing and walked over to him. For a while the two of them just stared at each other lovingly then Star pressed a kiss on Marco's forehead. "Who needs Oskar when I've got the best turd to have ever lived?"

 **A/N: Please leave suggestions for more Starco stories!**


End file.
